Snipers and other precision tactical shooters often use “beanbags” under the rear of the rifle stock to support and stabilize the weapon during long distance shooting. Minimizing weapon movement is critical to precision long distance shooting and beanbags help isolate the weapon from slight movements caused by the shooter's breathing and heartbeat. These beanbags are enclosed cloth bags filled with beans, corn, sand, plastic pellets other granular substances. With the shooter lying in a prone shooting position on the ground or shooting from a bench or other stable platform, the shooter supports the stock atop the beanbags, which rests on the ground or supporting platform. The shooter further supports the stock by grasping the beanbag with his non-shooting hand while pressing the stock against his shoulder. The shooter's steady grip on the beanbag stabilizes the weapon. In addition to supporting and stabilizing the weapon, the beanbags also allow the shooter to subtly adjust the elevation of the stock by increasing or decreasing his grip on the beanbag.
In tactical applications where snipers must move to shooting positions quietly and undetected, the use of beanbags simply add to the collection of gear the shooter must carry and manage. Individual beanbags must be packed or carried with other gear between shooting positions. Some tactical beanbags have been developed that are tethered together and tied to the weapon's sling mounts with straps or cords. These tethered beanbags bounce and flail about the weapon as the shooter moves to his shooting positions. In applications where stealth is critical, the movement and noise of tethered beanbags is undesirable and potentially dangerous.